thesojournhqfandomcom-20200213-history
Centrum System
|planets = 5 |colonized = After 2 PCU |denonym = Centrumian |species = Human |government = Centrum Assembly |asteroids = 1 Asteroid Belt|image = Desktop Screenshot 2018.07.27 - 17.01.41.66.png}} Centrum is a gravitationally-bound planetary system in the Tantalus Cluster, containing five planets and an asteroid belt. The capital system of the Centrum Assembly, it is the original system of humanity, which evolved on the eponymous planet Centrum. History The home system of humanity in the Tantalus Cluster, humans formed nation-states on the planet Centrum for centuries prior to unification. After the material known as Drift was discovered on Centrum's second moon, Lysara, the planet's nations unified over a period of three years into the Centrum Assembly, the year 0001 PCU (Post-Centrum Unification) becoming the epoch for humanity's dating system.The Sojourn: Worlds of Tantalus: The Centrum AssemblyThe Sojourn: Drift and Drift Gates - Avalon Archives With the development of fast, efficient fusion-powered Drift Drives, from 0005 PCU the first Drift-powered spacecraft began to chart and settle the worlds of the Centrum system. In 0010 PCU, the Hadimus Gate Forge was established to develop the first drift gate, enabling the settlement of the Pioneer System in 0017 PCU. Over hundreds of years, the cities of Centrum merged into a single planet-wide city, though still maintaining large areas of greenery and oceans. In its heyday, Centrum was considered a beautiful planet. Since the Great Famine and the Frontier War, however, the planet lies in disrepair, with many of its people starving and non-essential structures largely abandoned for salvage. In 0300 PCU, die-hard remnants of the Tantalus Cluster armed forces attempted to seize the Drift Gate at Atamara Crossroads, intending to use it to accelerate an asteroid to faster-than-light velocities to destroy Centrum in a final act of defiance. They were thwarted by Centrum Assembly forces in the Battle of the Atamara Crossroads, the final battle of the Frontier War. In 0306 PCU, Captain Cassandra Farren and the crew of the Guinevere thwarted a group of Unioner pirates attempting to steal supplies earmarked for the Avalon Exploratory Initiative in the Centrum System.The Sojourn | PILOT MINISODE | Original Sci-Fi Drama Layout Gravitational governor * Centrum Solaris Planetary bodies * Hadimus - Hot Ice Giant ** Igari - Hot Rocky Moon ** Hadimus Gate Forge - Orbital Construction Yard, now decommissioned * Centrum - Naturally Habitable City Planet ** Valentina's Reach - Orbital Spaceport ** Lysane - Non-spherical Rocky Moon with numerous domed cities ** Lysara - Temperate Rocky Moon with numerous domed cities * Destrum - Partially Habitable Dust Planet ** Destrum Terminal - Orbital Spaceport ** Ferrin - Dusty Moon * Centrum Asteroid Belt * Arasin Maxima - Class II Gas Giant ** Lyrion - Frozen Ice Moon ** Carida - Craggy Moon ** Harmony Station - Orbital Embassy ** Vela - Frozen Volcanic Moon * Iona - Frozen Ocean Planet ** Spyglass Station - Deep Space Sensor Drift Gates * Centrum - K.Dance Drift Gate - Hadimus-Centrum Solaris Lagrange 4 * Centrum - Rialtis Drift Gate - Centrum-Centrum Solaris Lagrange 4 * Centrum - Pioneer Drift Gate - Destrum-Centrum Solaris Lagrange 4 * Centrum - V.Sibus Drift Gate - Arasin Maxima -Centrum Solaris Lagrange 4 References